martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulse Condensation
Qi Condensation (凝气 níngqì) – also known as Qi Refining (炼气 liànqì) or Qi Gathering (聚气 jùqì). An initial stage of cultivation which involves absorbing Qi from the natural world and refining it inside the body. This was mainly to revolve True Essence inside one's meridians.Glossary of Terms in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan Novels Introduction Within Sky Spill Continent, Pulse Condensation marks the end of the Physical Training Stage. After which, one will step upon the Primal Assemblage Stage. The Primal Assemblage Stage is divided into Post-Celestial Stage and Pre-Celestial Stage. For most people, Pulse Condensation is a bottleneck, which they could not break through. These people would be forever stuck in the Bone Forging Stage. Pulse Condensation is the limit for the veins within the human body. That is a commonly accepted knowledge. However, according to the ‘Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians’, there exists another stage beyond Pulse Condensation – Tempering Marrow! Description When a cultivator opens the channel of the meridians for true essence to enter will one achieve Pulse Condensation. And to most mortal cultivators, the pulse condensation stage is a huge bottleneck, for it greatly increases the speed in which true essence is absorbed compared to the previous boundaries. An example is how true essence if only flows inside the organs and bones, it would just be like a carriage running into shallow seas and swamps: it would just be mired there. However, if true essence penetrates into the meridians and flows there, then it would be unimpeded like a fast horse in the open field. There was simply no comparison between them.Martial World, Chapter 406 True essence flowed from the body into the organs, from the organs into the bones, and from the bones into the meridians, where it began to revolve through every inch of flesh, making a full revolution and nurturing the body before returning to the organs and muscles, completing a full circle. As true essence flowed into the meridians, it created a circulation that revolved within the body. This was the greatest difference between the Pulse Condensation period and the Bone Forging stage. If true essence flowed into the organs and bones, it was just like a carriage running into shallow seas and swamps: it would just be mired there. However, if true essence penetrated the meridians and flowed there, it was like a fast racing horse on a spacious main road. There was simply no comparison between them. This is how martial artists at this level and above could achieve True Essence Manifestation. Other information The sign of the Pulse Condensation was true essence meridian penetration (Meridian Training) (Lifespan: up to 150 years) * between 8,000 and 10,000 jin (normal cultivator) * around 15,000 jin (Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians - Human Body Transformation')' * Up to 60,000 jin at Xiantian(marrow washing of the Xiantian realm, same as Tempering Marrow) * Up to 80,000 jin at Xiantian for someone with inborn divine strength ch 861 * Must be even more at Life Destruction due to marrow washing and body reconstruction. last stage of body transformation for those who will solely practice the essence gathering system. Stages * Early Pulse Condensation * Middle Pulse Condensation * Late Pulse Condensation * Peak Pulse Condensation Next Stage * Tempering Marrow * Eight Inner Gates * Nine Stars Art References Category:Cultivation Category:Body Transformation System